


Raine is Rigged to Blow (Twokinds)

by aimbotexe



Category: Twokinds (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimbotexe/pseuds/aimbotexe
Summary: >Maren and Raine are feeling a bit hot blooded>Maren "convinces" Raine that they should visit their men of choice that night>But who do they choose?>Three potential candidates stand out>No inflation or anything like that I promise~12k Words
Relationships: Red/Raine Silverlock, Sythe/Maren Taverndatter
Kudos: 4





	Raine is Rigged to Blow (Twokinds)

Note: This story is read in a second-person perspective.

{GE}

Late one autumn evening at The Legacy Estate, two girls were out on a stroll through the gardens. The two girls chose the gardens for privacy away from the prying ears of anyone who would object to what they were talking about.

>Be Raine  
You are currently talking to Maren about sex, because your entire life has been composed of being isolated from the rest of the world, then on the run, then in a city isolated from the world under the strict watch of your prude mother and caretaker, then on the run, then in a backwoods village, then on the run again, then here at this estate. You finally have time to really learn about these things. Also because she found you while you were writing one of your “stories” and wanted to correct you on a few things… Okay, A LOT of things, it wasn’t your fault your caretaker and mother made sure to get rid of all remotely erotic literature. But you do know about sex, you write about sex or at least what you thought sex was, but… You’ve never had sex. Actually scratch that, you’ve never even seen a real penis outside medical textbooks, and even those were far too visceral by even the horniess of teenager’s standard. You did see Zen’s balls and sheath when he was tied up to the tree, a couple of flashes of Sythe’s sheath through his loincloth whenever he bent over or kneeled, and Red’s bulge through his pants whenever he stood up straight, but those were not the full things, only massive teases that managed to rile you up every now and then. 

“So Maren, how do you get the man ready, like do you first go to dinner together to set the mood or-?”  
“Raine, you don’t have to really do anything to get men ready, they’re ready almost whenever. You could wake them up at three in the morning when they have a hangover and they’d still be ready to bed you. Well, unless the man you’re going after is REALLY dense, then you’re going to have to be more… forward.”  
She gives you a wink and a playful nudge  
“W-what are you talking about, who said I’m trying to sleep with anyone?”  
“Raine you’re not a wolf right now, I can see your blush, also I didn’t say you were, but now that I know~.”  
“N-no it’s just a really embarrassing topic I-, I didn’t mean it like that.”   
”Oh no, you sealed your fate, you’re not getting out of this one, one way or another I will find out who... Okay Raine I’ll be fair, if you tell me who you're after, I’ll tell you whom I’m after.”  
“N-no I’m not-.” And with that she just glares at you with those icy eyes. Gods those eyes scare you sometimes. She’s really not buying it, think of something that will buy yourself some time. “W-well okay, but you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out.” Oh gods, that came out wrong, that came out sooooo wrong, oh no.  
She bites her lip.   
“Is that so~, well I can’t wait to hear who the lucky man is.”  
What did you just get yourself into?

>Be Maren  
You are currently watching Raine blush herself to death. Chances are she’s just talking to keep you off the topic at hand, it’s not going to work. You could tell the poor girl needs it bad, she has spent her whole life caged up and then on the road with three strapping lads. You yourself also need it badly, ever since breakfast you’ve been hornier than a bitch in spring. You’d managed in the meantime slipping off into an empty room and relieving yourself to thoughts about… A certain beast~. You were thinking of sleeping with Sythe. After all, it would appear that your relationship with him is… Growing. Although you know who you definitely are after, you are little unsure who Raine’s “Man of the Hour” is, even if the list of possible candidates is literally three people. There is Red, Sythe and Zen, two wolves and a human. And that gives you a devilishly delightful idea. ”So Raine, I’ll make good on my deal, we’ll both find out who the other is after, tomorrow morning~.”  
“Wait, you’re going to sleep with one of the guys?”  
“That’s the idea, and hey, if we’re going after the same guy, we’re really going to make his night~.” You end your sentence with a wink, a wink that causes her face to turn a dark shade of red. 

As the sun finally dipped behind the horizon, Raine couldn’t get what Maren said out of her head.   
“Is that so~, well I can’t wait to hear who the lucky man is.” Despite all the other lewd thoughts she’d had that day, she couldn’t get the idea of spending the night with someone like in one of her stories. All cuddled up, passionately kissing, sharing each other’s heat, each other's love, and each other’s bodies. It didn’t help that a strong and primal twinge had started to build in between her legs since that morning. First the twinge was easy to take care of, sneaking into a side room here, writing out the fantasies there, even if thats how Maren found her stories. This twinge started to become too much, and at dinner Maren took a seat next to Raine, wearing a knowing smile on her face.

>Be Raine  
You were currently doing everything in your power to keep Maren from bringing up your earlier conversation, and failing.  
“Heeey Maren, don’t you think this turkey tastes a little dry?” You stun yourself with your amazing stalling skills.  
She smirks and leans in to your ear. “It does, you know what would solve that, some wine, or maybe some mulled cider. You should have a glass or two.”  
“Oh you think?” You hope she’s not going where you think she’s going.  
“Oh definitely, I had some earlier and it tastes divine.” And like that she puts her hand on the table and summons two glasses of warm mulled cider, and it smells amazing, and she was going exactly where you thought she was going. “Come on now, drink up~.”   
You are definitely not going to last the night.   
Some time passes   
Despite having more than a few glasses, you are completely fine, you must have an extremely high tolerance when human, you couldn’t even taste the alcohol. Maren on the other hand is clearly trying to hide the fact that she is at the very least, tipsy. While the alcohol did absolutely nothing, you are however, surrounded by young strapping men, either wearing form fitting shirts, or no shirts at all. And THAT is definitely doing things to you.  
Such as the handsome red-haired man and the dashing brown wolf having an unusually “pleasant” conversation down the table.   
“So after I smashed his fuckin’ skull in with the pommel of my sword, I, err well Lord Ramirez discovered that they were just a bunch of hired bandits dressed up as Templars.”   
“ You find out uh, who was them?”  
“Uhh, paying right? Oh, uh they were being paid by some wolf lords.”  
“Which ones?!”  
”How would I remember a bunch of random wolf names, you lot don’t exactly have the most memorable names. Also, we ah, may have accidently set the entire building on fire during the fight with the bandits, heat of battle an` all that, not much evidence was left afterwards. We did find out that the duke of Foxhunt was apart of the ordeal, but uh, that’s a long and really bizarre story.”  
“ Ha, come on now, it can’t be that eh, bad. Like one time my brother and me as basitin to fool a bunch of humans and-.” Whatever they were talking about doesn’t really matter. It’s just nice to see them finally getting along.  
Meanwhile Maren tries to ‘slyly’ remind you of earlier.   
“Raine, I think it’s time to get ready to jump your guy’s bones if ya know what I mean.”  
Well despite her lack of subtlety, she’s right, dinner’s almost over and... It’s time for you to escape to your room to prepare, and not because your crotch totally feels like it is on fire. She also gave the perfect way out. You prepare your best snow wolf draul and mentally apologize to Roselyn for what she’s about to hear. “Ah thunk ah have reached muh limit.” Everyone stops what they are doing and is looking right at you, worst of all, Red and Zen are both giving you questionable looks, that was a bad idea.  
Rose, being the saint that she is, saves you with “Yeah it looks like it, you’re even starting to sound like a snow wolf, allow me help you to your room.” You swore you saw her give a dirty look at Maren as you left the dining hall. You make it to your room through the now freezing cold hallways and Rose tells you to get some sleep. You technically are going to go to sleep, after you scratched an itch or two, and maybe a little more.

>Be Maren   
As Rose escorted Raine out of the the dining hall you looked at the seat where Raine was sitting, a small damp spot had formed where her legs had come together. Before anyone else sees it you push the chair in, she wouldn’t be able to resist her libido tonight. Not that you were doing much better, you had to wear two pairs of panties to keep everything in. Speaking of keeping everything in, it was getting extremely difficult to, you were not drunk, or even tipsy for that matter, it’s just that even a sip of alcohol made you horny. It also didn’t help that Sythe only wore minimal clothing at all possible times, that primitive beast~. Now just to wait till dinner is almost over, if you don’t just “accidentally” jump him here and now, oh you need to get your mind off of that right now.

Time passing magic, or in reality ten minutes pass

After passing the time by talking with a keidran named Kathrin about new clothes for you, you finally decide to make your move. Sythe was lecturing Karen about some dining etiquette about not feeding squirrels at the table, a small smile spread across your face: no squirrel cunt-blocks tonight. And Raine gave you an idea for an out.   
“You know I think I’ve finally reached my limit too. Sythe could you help me back to my room?”  
His ears perk up and the tips turn slightly red through his fur. “What? Oh yeah, of course. Karen, try not to destroy the place while we’re gone... And don’t feed Mrs. Nibbly any chocolate, it will kill her.” Karen tries to act like she hasn’t recently endangered other’s lives. As you make your way out of the dining hall with Sythe, you swear you see your sister giving you a knowing wink.

During your walk back to your room you try to make your intentions loud and clear. Sythe may have trained to be a diplomat, but most times your advances would just go right over his head, not that you ever made advances or anything like that i-idiot.   
“You know, I’ve never seen your room before, I’d like to see it~.”  
“I doubt you’re missing much, I’m pretty sure all single rooms are identical.”  
… And you thought your cousin was thick skulled.   
“Still, I want to see for myself.” You lay your hand onto his chest and begin to sensually rub his fluff, curling a long lock around your finger. His heart starts to beat faster at your touch.   
“Oh! I-I mean, yeah sure, it is rather cold out isn’t it?” You have to be much MUCH more forward with him.  
“Sythe, you know why we’re going to your room right?”  
“I… Have an idea, but it’s just that my brain has been rather... Base.” He looks a bit embarrassed, you know exactly what he’s thinking, you just want him to say it.  
“Oh~? What exactly are you thinking?” His heart is racing under your hand.  
“Nothing, nothing at all! J-just forget I said anything.” Normally he’s the one making you nervous and flustered, not tonight.  
“I know you’re lying Sythe, but that’s okay. I’m thinking base thoughts right now too~. I’ll tell you what I’m thinking of, if you tell me what you’re thinking of first.” His yellow eyes stare into yours. “Don’t be afraid to be crass, I like bold men~.” You say as you move your hand lower on his chest.   
“I want to lay you down on my bed.” You feel your nethers become unbearably warm. “A-and take off your… I’m sure you get the idea.”   
“Keep going you beast~.” You move your hands to his shoulders.  
“Maren I, I want to take off your clothes, lay you down, and... And make you scream my name~.” You feel his clawed paw on your chin as his muzzle gets closer to your lips, his eyes staring unblinking into yours.  
“Good, I’m thinking the same thing.” In a flash, you and Sythe share a lustful kiss that finally breaks all the tension that has built up over the months. You feel the tip of his long bestial tongue push into yours, it’s rich to taste. And as his tongue begins to wrap around yours, two clawed paws grab your butt and give it a firm squeeze, causing you to moan into his mouth. Despite already having much of his tongue in your mouth, he continues to push even more of it inside, you can only try and resist his much stronger wolf tongue in vain. You feel a shiver go down your spine as the heat in your loins grows too much to bear. You force yourself to break the kiss, resulting in a loud and sloppy smeck. And as his long tongue slides out of your mouth you feel his paws move up to your waist. The two of you lock eyes as you both try to catch your breath.   
“Your room?”  
“My room.”

As the two quickly went to Sythe’s room for something they’ve been wanting for a long time now. One girl was already deep in preparing for a night of passion.

>Be Raine  
You are currently trying to find the sexiest article of clothing in your wardrobe, which consists of mostly ripped up clothing and cold weather attire. Going naked under a robe would be sexy, right? Buuuuut you don’t want to leave a trail of your fluids through the entire estate. Especially considering how wet you are down there, you put on the light blue panties that Maren gifted you shortly after you first met your friends. You thought they were lucky, and you could use some luck tonight. But before that, maybe, maybe you should try and relieve yourself just a little.   
You lay back on your bed, careful not to lay and pull on your long hair, and let your fingers wander down to your wet folds. Feeling the smooth skin as you work your way lower causes you to shudder. The moment your fingertip touches your lips, your body contracts as it releases a colossal wave of pleasure, you can’t help but cry out at the sudden increase of sensation in your private bits.   
“AAhhhh!” Your imagination begins to run wild as you quickly rub yourself, abandoning all thoughts of even taking it slow. Images of strong arms holding around your weak and vulnerable ones, a hard muscular body against your soft one, rougher callous fingers holding your smooth ones. A quick climax pulses through your body leaving you breathless with sweat beading up on your forehead. Despite the satisfaction it brings, it’s not enough. And as you lift up your hand to see that it is completely soaked with fluids connecting each of your digits, you know who you must see.

Making your way through the estate, you suddenly realize how cold it gets at night, because halfway through your journey you begin to shiver as your breath becomes visible. Maybe you should have put on sleepwear or tights or something. You question why of all places, why did Trace have to have his estate on a mountain? You have to be quick, despite everyone appearing to have already gone to bed or are accompanying each other, you didn’t want to run into anyone, especially Rose. The thought of being caught by your elderly aunt trying to get laid after she specifically put you to bed would be really awkward on all levels imaginable. You put the thought behind as you finally reach his door. As you go to knock, your anxiety is screaming for you to run away and just forget about it, but your lust and need for immediate warmth are louder.   
*Knock* *knock* *knock*   
you hear something fall and hit the ground inside the room, followed by a soft “ow.” Scenarios run through your head, “Raine go to bed,” “what makes you think I would even consider you,” “we’re not even the same species,” “who could ever love a freak like you?”  
The door opens…  
Your heart skips several beats…   
“Oh, hey Raine, couldn’t sleep?” A pair of light green eyes look at you with a tired but pleasant gaze.  
Your voice is trembling. “H-hey Red, u-uh can I, uh, can I come in?” Through the darkness you can see his entire face light up.  
“Yeah sure, umm just watch where you step, I er- may have knocked over a vase getting out of bed.” Your nerves begin to calm down. Of course he did, but that’s one thing you always admired about Red: how all his mistakes are in stride, how he doesn’t get hung up on simple little hiccups. If only he wasn’t so headstrong about everything… And racist, but he is getting better at least.  
“So Raine, what brings you down to my humble abode?”   
Humble was a far cry to describe the collosal rooms of the Legacy Estate, even the single guest rooms are massive, especially when compared to the rooms you’re used to staying in. Though, they apparently don’t keep the heat in very well, you hope that won’t be a problem much longer.  
“Oh I couldn’t fall asleep tonight. I haven’t been sleeping that well, you know with my wolf side coming out every other night and all… But also with the group split up into all the different rooms, it was just so nice to be around you all that, It was hard to go back to being alone…” When you had first met Red and the others, you had nowhere to stay, Red had offered to pay for a room in Maren’s tavern until you got on your feet. You would sometimes talk to him at night through the thin walls separating your rooms, or you would even just visit him in his room directly, much to Maren and anyone trying to sleep’s annoyance.  
“Yeah I get that too sometimes.” As he snaps his fingers, embers fly out and a small chandelier of candles lights up. “You know, before I met you I, wasn’t a very popular guy in the village, speaking your mind whenever you want can get you deep in shit preeetty fast. Not only that, but even before the wolf attack people were leaving the village for the cities, the place was becoming a ghost town.”   
He pats the bed, beckoning you to sit by him. you take a seat shoulder to shoulder with him, and you have to look away to hide the growing blush on your face. ”So I was used to sleeping alone, then when we were on the run I got used to being woken up by you guys shouting, tripping over sticks, and just being noisey… It was nice knowing there was friendlies near, helped me sleep better... Well, when I could actually sleep.”   
You feel the blush starting to completely cover your face, not only from the heartwarming story, but also the fact that you just realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, or pants for that matter, only his boxers with little swords on them, you tried not to look down now that he could see your eyes.  
“It’s always nice knowing there’s someone who knows what I feel.” You’re sure he can see you blushing. Maybe he will take the hint.  
“Speaking of feeling, are you alright? You kinda left dinner early saying you were ‘at your limit.’” He’s giving you a slightly concerned grin, almost like he doesn’t fully believe you.   
“I may have been lying about being drunk.”  
“Why’d you do that?”  
“Eheh, ladies issues, you could say.” That definitively ended that train of thought, but opened a new one for you. “Wait, why are you still up?”  
A blush and a look of terror dawns upon his face. “Uhhh, guy’s stuff, you know, things guys do, things women wouldn’t understand because it’s guy stuff.” He moves something underneath his pillow.  
While his eyes are looking away, you sneak a glance at the bulge in his shorts, you wish you had something to compare it to, but it look rather large. Your heart rate starts to beat faster, his lack of clothing isn’t helping, sneaking another peak you can see that his body is covered in muscle and old wounds. Most of his scars are on his arms and around his armpits except for a long jagged one running down his chest and a smooth one across his navel.   
Is this why he always wears a shirt? The desire to feel his muscles only becomes more present now that you had a better look at them, toned muscles that were built from years of combat and training. He definitely had the body of a warrior, and you wanted to touch it. You have an idea, a bad idea, but it would have to do. “Hey uh, can I ask you a question?”  
He gives you a shit-eating-grin, “Didn’t you just? No but seriously ask away.”  
“What’s this scar from?”   
You take the time to rub the long scar that stretches from between his pecs down to his abs, making sure to feel every inch of muscle and skin.  
His grin quickly fades away and his cheeks turn as red as his hair, “H-heh heh, that’s uh a long story Raine, and also not a very good one sooo.” Is he hiding something?  
“I think we have time, could you please tell me?” Maren told you that guys are suckers for playing cute.  
“Raine, there’s a reason I don’t talk about certain things in my past. Some things are best forgotten, like... Look at Trace: he forgot everything about his past, even me... A-and he’s doing just fine so I don’t see-.”  
You try your best puppy dog face.   
“Please?”  
Color drains completely from his face.   
“I, ah shit, alright but please don’t judge me too much for this… I got this scar from a dog girl… After we. Had... Done things.”   
… What? “Wat?”  
“Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah I know I know I know, ME of all fucking people I KNOW!”  
He lets out a sigh.“But, just listen, I was really lonely, and she just came onto me, and being the young dumbass I was, well am, I couldn’t resist her. Especiallynotafterhertonguedemonstration.”   
The idea of Red with any keidrian is so strange it’s unbelievable. That being said, you hope your wolf side will stay away just for tonight. “It’s not like she actually liked me, she just slept with me to get close enough to try and put a dagger in my heart. Lucky enough she only cut open the surface of my skin… I think she said something about slavers or something.”   
Did... did he kill her? “R-Red?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know specifically what she said, it was in keidran so...”  
“D-did you kill her?”  
“I mean I know some of the basics in keidran, .”  
“RED!”  
He looks at you with a nervous gaze. “Damn it all, yeah I killed her… I’m usually a light sleeper when I’m not dead tired, the moment she started shifting around for the dagger I woke up and started… Acting on instinct, I’ll spare ya the details.”   
“Y-your instinct is to kill!?” He just gives a hollow grin and laugh.  
“Heh heh heh, Raine, do you know you’re too good for this world?”  
You always wondered about what war and fighting did to people’s minds. But now you kinda wish you didn’t know.  
“Is she why you hate keidran?”  
“Nah she was just another face on a list, I have a long history with keidran. Shit that all begins and ends with violence… I envy Trace’s memory wipe sometimes… Honestly the cut wasn’t the worst part of the incident, after word got around that I slept with a keidran, no girl would even consider me an option. I mean, not that I was the most desirable guy before just, yeah, I don’t really know what else to say.”   
This night was not going well, but you could fix that.  
You pull him into a tight hug, hugs make everything better right? Right!   
“That’s not you anymore, you’re a better person than you were then.”  
He wraps his strong arms around you. “Heh, and here I was worried you’d hate me after telling you that story.” He squeezes your body with those strong arms, you feel the heat start to build between your legs. “But trust me, I’m still the same as I was then, i’ve just learned to control my... ‘instincts’ a bit.”  
“But you don’t treat the keidran of the group poorly, well not as much.” His hug loosens a bit.  
He’s practically whispering. “Whenever I look at them, the keidran, sometimes I just don’t see their faces at first, I just see a bunch of faceless beasts with claws and teeth coming to kill me……… Even you sometimes, I’m sorry `bout that, really I am I just-.”   
For a second you consider letting go, but you instead pull him into an even tighter hug. “You just need time to get better.” His embrace returns to its previous strength.  
“Hmm, I just might if your my doctor… Hey, Raine, don’t tell the others about any of this. Maren knows about it, Karen thinks it was just a rumor, and Trace has no memory in general, so please just let this ordeal die out.”  
“If it helps, I will.” After a couple of minutes of holding each other, sharing each other’s warmth, you end your embrace, only to come nose to nose with him, as you stare into his eyes your breathing staggards. He smiles and strokes away a long lock of your hair and puts his hand under your chin. Your thoughts run wild: “Is, is he... HE IS, AHHH YES, ohmygoshishappeningitsjustlikeinyourbooksholygodsthankyou.” You close your eyes, your heart rate skyrockets, your breathing staggards, your entire body starts to tremble and itch slightly, you feel like you’re about to, to… Blow. In an instant hair covers your body, your nose and mouth are replaced with a muzzle, your small ears are replace with two large ones, you feel your entire body get slightly bigger, in an instant you transition fully into your wolf keidran form.  
“OHW!,” and your pretty sure you just smashed Red’s nose. “Ooooh fuck me, oh man that stings! Raine why’d you… Raine?”  
You couldn’t even try to hold back the tears and guilt. “Oh my G-Gods, I’m so sorry Red.” You deserve to be alone in the cold tonight. “I... I-I’ll just be going now, I’m sorry I even bothered you.” But before you can even stand up, he puts his hand on your shoulder, and wipes some blood coming out of his nose away with a sock.  
“N-no I’m alright! I’ll be fine, it’s just a little hiccup is all, yeah let’s uh, let’s try that again.”   
“You don’t need to pretend to like me, I know how you feel about this form.”  
You feel his hand rub over your neck fur. He’s not going to kiss you, he must be disgusted at your appearance.  
“Raine, remember what I said to you back at the river?”   
How could you forget, that was the day your secret was revealed, and the day you started to see him in a different way.   
“Yeah, you said I was beautiful, but that was when you thought I was just a human.”  
“You are still beautiful, that doesn’t go away because your face and body changes, I still find you just as pretty despite you being a wolf… Wow I’m bad at this.”   
You can’t help but giggle at his foot-in-mouth charm, and your tail begins to wag its way out from under your robe.   
“Well, at least one person finds me beautiful, even if I have a dog face.”  
“A damn fine dog face, a smoochable dog face, a fu-umm, you know what I mean.”  
“Thank you, that means a lot to me… And if you really want to, we can try again.”  
“Yeah.” He wipes away more blood from his nose. “Lets try that again, close your eyes.”  
“Okay.” You close your eyes and slowly lean forward. You don’t really expect to feel his warm lips press the front of your muzzle in a long and passionate kiss.  
A mix of bliss, embarrassment, and excitement crashes into your mind as you let out a small squeal.   
“Eeeeeheeee it’s just like in my books!”  
“Heh, your books?”  
“Yeah in my books the first kiss is always so magical! Wait, was it your first kiss too!?” Your tail is beating back and forth rapidly.  
“Nah…” Your tail slows down a bit. “W-well I mean it was my first romantic kiss the rest were just lustful kisses.”  
You feel some of your juices run down the side of your leg as you shiver. “A lustful kiss? That sounds amazing. Can we do one of those next!?”  
His head is three shades of red right now. “Y-yeah if you’re sure, I don’t want to rush you into anything.”  
“I’m sure about this, so how do we?”  
“Like this.” He leans forward, you’re not sure what to expect so you just lean towards him and close your eyes. The moment his lips pressed against yours, a few tingles go down your spine to the tip of your excited tail. After a few seconds he slips his tongue into your mouth for a second causing you to jump back a bit.  
“WAS THAT YOUR TONGUE!?” Your heart is racing, your tail wagging, and your panties soaked.  
“Shhhh! And yeah that’s what I mean when I said lustful kiss, sorry I should have been mor-.”  
“Doitagain!”  
“What?”  
“Please do it again, it felt so weird and good and… Other things. It was just unexpected is all.” Your heart is beating faster than it has ever before, you are even slightly out of breath. When he slipped his tongue inside your mouth, you felt a slight jolt of something amazing, you need more.   
He boops your nose. “Heh what has gotten into you tonight?”  
You playfully swat his hand away. “A beast.”  
“I never thought I’d have a ‘beast’ in my bed again, and especially not enjoy it.” His hand cups behind your ear as he brings his lips to yours. You shiver as your tongue touches his, a small moan escapes into the back of your mouth. As your tongues gently massage each other, each others hands explore the other’s body. Fuzzy paw pads explore a smooth, muscular, and hard body. Callous hands explore a furry, slim, and soft figure. As your kissing becomes more sloppy and frantic, so do your hands. Ever pushing the extent at which you allow yourself to go, this morning you could only fantasize, but now… Who knows?

As the two new lovers finally indulge themselves with each other, two others were beginning their night of pleasure.

>Be Maren  
The moment you step through his door, you are all over Sythe. You run your hands through his knotted tan fur, speaking of which...   
“You are getting brushed tomorrow whether you like it or not. Your fur is absolutely in need of care.”  
He smirks. “You know you don’t need to come up with elaborate ways to touch me, you can just ask.”   
It’s a decent attempt at avoiding it, but he WILL get brushed.  
“Where’s the fun in that? And no, you really do need a good brushing.” You rub your hands down through his fur, all the way to the buttons on his pants.  
Only to find his paw on your wrist. “I know you’re eager, but let’s take this slower.” He leans down and slips his long tongue into your mouth, it completely fills your cheeks.  
“Hmmm.” When he pulls away, a long string of saliva connects your tongue to his. You take this time to unbutton his pants. “Sythe, don’t tease me tonight, I know what I need.”  
As his pants fall, his erect wolfhood flops out, it’s a similar size to most men you’ve been with, but with one big difference, a big thick knot at the base of his shaft.   
“Yeah, I know I just wanted this moment to be special is all.”   
Hold on a second.  
“... Sythe, are you a virgin?”  
“What? No no no no, I just figured tonight should be special is all, because you know, us.”   
“Oh it’ll be special alright, we don’t need to take it slow for it to be special.”  
“H-heh, alright, uh, that being said I’m not the most experienced in this area.”  
“Well then, just do what comes natural, my big bad wolf.” A little bit of precum begins to ooze out of his tip as it throbs slightly. “So that’s what you like, kinky~.”  
He picks you up and sets you on his messy bed and starts to nuzzle the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent in the process. “Maren, you smell like lavender.”   
He runs his long tongue from the bottom of your neck all the way to your lips. “And you taste as sweet as honey.” He puts his paw onto your shirt. “Allow this humble worker bee, to please you my queen.” He pulls down your shirt, exposing one of your breast and begins to tease your nipple with his long tongue. It was a good day not to wear a bra.  
“Ohhh, Sythe, when I said do what comes natural, I wanted you to -hff- to pin me down and, hgnn, make me your bitch.” You’re not going to lie, your fetish has always been there, but your distrust of kiedran always stopped it, lucky enough a couple of village boys were willing to be less than gentle with you.   
He stops playing with your teat and looks you in the eyes, he has that annoying grin of his from whenever he teases you. “Heh, that’s how I was taught to court beautiful women, but if you want something more... lower class, I think I can do that.”  
You whisper in his ear. “Then lay me down and have your way with me.”  
“Hmm, if it’s too much, just say the word and i’ll stop.”   
And with that, the naked wolf grabs the V of your shirt and tears down the middle, exposing both of your breasts, much to the his satisfaction. He immediately begins groping your breast with one hand, while the other moves south towards your nether regions. His clawed hand slips underneath your pants and panties as you feel his claws brush past your lips. You shiver in delight at the new feeling. ”Mmh,watch your claws you beast.”  
He replied by planting a deep kiss on your lips. “Sorry about that, and this.” With those words he less than gently pulls off your pants. He stops his assault, and looks down at you, starstruck by what he sees. “ you look beautiful.” You don’t think he can pull off brutish if tried, not that it’s a bad thing.  
And although you appreciate the compliment, you need some immediate release. “You are awful at this roleplay shit,” you sigh,“buuut that's alright, because I know exactly how you’re going to make it up to me.”   
His eyes light up as you wrap your hands around the sides of his face, brushing his cheek fluff in the process, guiding him down to where you need it most.  
Sythe, finally getting the hint, wastes no time in licking you all over your hips and legs. With his long, warm, broad, beastial tongue gliding over you, you can't help but spasm and shift at the sudden hot sensations. A loud and sharp moan escapes your mouth as his tongue starts to trace the outside of your lips. He inhales your scent deeply before pressing his strong tongue into your folds, and you scream into your hands at the sensation. It feels like a fire inside your loins is being extinguished and fanned at the same time.  
“GAHH, Sythe!” His large and strong tongue is pleasuring your entire pussy at once, you can only moan in response to his assault. Each time he passes over your clit you feel your heart jump in response. And only after a few of these long and powerful strokes, you feel close to cumming, you needed this more than you realized.  
“Maren you ta-.”  
“KEEP LICKING!” Driving his snout directly into your folds with your legs, his muzzle sends you over the edge, your body tenses up as you start to be overwhelmed with a relieving pleasure. You can’t even speak through the haze of pleasure, only quietly moan as your body begins to finally relax. “Sythe~, oh you, you beast.” As the waves of afterglow wash over your body, you feel the bed start to move quite a bit.  
“That’s really what you want, a beast right?” It sounds like there is a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sythe quickly shifts forward so that he is squatting over your head. He puts his hands around your head. “Then how about you start serving me, err, human girl.” He gently pulls your head down towards his crotch.  
And there, it stares at you, an inch away from touching your lips. His fully erect manhood is dripping with precum, so close, close enough that you can smell its deep earthy scent. It reminds you of when you groomed pet dogs, sometimes their cocks would hang out, but they were always so small, Sythe’s was not.   
You hear him whisper to you. “Uh Maren, you good down there?”  
“Yeah, just surprisingly different is all, not bad just, different.” You put one hand on his shaft, causing him to shudder at the feeling, it’s slick with what you can only believe as precum. You hesitantly open your mouth and bring in his tip, it tastes earthy and slightly salty. As you explore the new type of phallus with your tongue, licking over the smooth surface, you grab his paws and place them at the back of your head. He gives you a quizzical look, you wink in return. Sythe’s hands pull your head forward, taking him deeper into your throat. You were blessed to be born without a gag reflex, because he goes a lot deeper than he should have.  
“ Maren.” He lets out an aggressive snarl as he bucks his hips a little. Your lips just glance his knot… There is no way that can fit inside your mouth. You go to wrap your hands around his thighs to try and brace yourself, but he grabs them and brings them up behind your head. “You want a beast?” The predator look in his eyes sends a tingle down to your pussy. “You want to be my bitch huh? then beg, beg to be my bitch.” After a few slow, long, and deep thrusts, each ending with the knot glazing your lips. He pulls out of your mouth, an empty cold feeling starts to take you.  
You need him, you need him inside you right now.   
“Sythe.” He has a slightly worried look on his face, like he possibly crossed the line too far. “Please, fuck me, however you want, please just fuck me.”  
A large glob of precum drips onto your chest. He steps back from his previous position of squatting over you. “Alright, turn around on your hands and knees, we’ll do this my way.” As soon as you assume the position he’s on you, your already shaky legs are now being stressed further, they feel like they’re getting ready to give out. His thick knotted fur wrapping around your bare body like a warm blanket. You can feel his primal muscles underneath as he wraps his arms tightly around your body. “Maren~.” You feel his tip press against your entrance. “Are you ready?” He licks the back of your neck.  
Although you could tell he wasn’t the most experienced partner, he is definitely a caring one. “Please, but go slow at first.” After rubbing his pre covered tip against your already wet bits, he begins to slowly push himself inside you, it’s definitely been a while since your last lay. And it’s different from anyone you’ve been with before, it’s tapered and far smoother. He begins to pull back out, and as soon he leaves you the need to be fucked returns, but when he pushes back in, it gets snuffed out in a wave of pleasure. His claws softly scratch the surface of your skin as he grunts in delight and continues thrusting. Although you’re hesitant to admit it, being fucked by a wolf is a much better experience than you were expecting. A sudden increase in girth at your entrance tells you that he has finally bottomed out to his knot, the feeling of thickness both scares and excites you. One way or another, that is going in you tonight.  
He begins to gently thrust his hips further, causing slight moans to escape your mouth. “You like that, don’t you~, wait till I actually get, ah, started.” He starts to unrhythmically thrust harder, and you can feel his knot push against you after each thrust. You should have done this sooner, a lot sooner. A deep relief to your loins is being sated, each thrust is a jolt of indulgence as your pussy starts to be ravaged by a beast. Your arms begin to turn to jello as Sythe brings his full weight into his uncontrolled thrusts, emitting loud smacks each time his hips collides with your ass. His rough fur becomes overwhelming as it rubs and insulates you, sweat begins to coat your entire body.   
You can’t help but gasp and scream for him.“HARDER! YES, HARDER!” His breath becomes heavier as he picks up his pace. As his balls begin slapping against your clit he lets out a primal snarl, it drives you closer to the edge. His knot ever stretching further inside with each quick and powerful thrust. Just a little more, JUST. A. LITTLE. MORE. “SYTHE I-AAHH!”  
A sharp pain goes into your shoulder as he bites down, he gives one final powerful thrust.  
POP  
The slight pain is wiped away by the wave of euphoria that rips through you. Sythe releases primal growling noises through your shoulder as something inside you becomes much, MUCH larger, locking you and him together. A scorching hot sensation starts flooding into your womb, quickly filling your insides to the brim with hot fluid. Your legs finally give out from his weight, and you both ungraciously fall onto the bed. Lungs burning, exhausted, and covered in sweat, the two of you can't move, save a few last second small humps from Sythe. After what seemed like hours of lying there with your new lover tied into you, you decide to speak first.   
“Mhm, and you were worried that tonight wouldn’t be special.”  
“Yeah, it’s been awhile since I was tied to someone I actually care about.” He ends that sentence with a human style kiss on your cheek.  
“It’s so warm in there.” You wiggle your hips a bit, causing him to grunt in pleasure.  
“Ohh yeah~. Mhh you’re definitely going to have my pups.” He sensually rubs the side of your slightly bulging navel.  
“Hey don’t joke about that! Trace managed to get Flora pregnant.”  
“Yeah, but Trace is also kind of a freak.” He wasn’t wrong, freak was putting it lightly to describe your ex.  
“Yeah, though, I kinda get him going after keidran now.”  
“And I can understand Flora’s human fetish.”  
“I wonder if Raine is going to do the same as me.” Now especially after what you just experienced.   
“Hmm? Nah, Raine is definitely on me and Flora’s side of things.”  
“Oh really, how do you know that?”  
He taps his nose. “Her scent ‘floods’ the room whenever she looks or gets close to him, wasn’t a problem outside, but inside the estate, it’s kinda awkward actually.”  
As you feel his seed start to finally stop stretching out your womb and a slight pain from being stretched so far. You wonder if Raine will actually live up to her side of the deal…   
Meh, probably not.

Meanwhile Raine was about to live up to her side of the deal. She had began rubbing as much of Red’s body as she could, feeling every scar and muscle she could find. Red had returned a similar treatment, although trying to be more careful and less vigorous. Not wanting to ruin this night for her by going too far too fast. 

>Be Raine  
Oh Gods you need this, you need him, you need more. Your paws could only feel so much of him, your tongue could only taste so much. His hands, so firm but not firm enough, you need to be touched more… But your clothes are still in the way of where you need it most. You wonder if he’d be okay with a naked wolf in front of him. You want more, but you didn’t want to go too far for him, but he’d probably want you to ask anyways. Ending a long and lustful kiss, you muster up all the courage you have.   
“Red, c-could you help take my robe off?”   
“Yeah, wolf or not, ever since the river I always did want to see you topless.”   
It’s a good thing you are covered in fur, you didn’t want him to see your body covering blush. He slides your robe off your shoulders, you quickly cover your furry breasts with your paws. He goes to run his hands through your chest fur but abruptly stops and rests his hands at your sides. “Uh, Raine, do you mind if I, uh... you know, there is no right way to ask this, but can I feel your... you know, tits?”  
As you nod your head, his hands go from your waist up to the two lumps on your chest. An immediate tingle starts to overtake your breasts.   
“Ohh, that feels… Ohh please keep doing it.” As the warm and tingly feeling makes itself present in your breasts, you feel something warm and wet cover your left nipple. His mouth? “Red, ah, I-i’m not p-pregnant, there’s no m-milk in there.”   
His face scrunches up as he tries to suppress a laugh.  
“I know that, I also know it feels good for women when I do this.” He moves on to your right nipple all the while messaging your other one with his hand. His teeth and tongue squeeze your nipple. The strong tingling sensation shoots across your chest. A loud high pitched yip escapes your mouth.   
Then, he starts to move even lower.  
“Wha, what are you, oohhh~.” The same sensations start to spread lower on your abdomen.  
“Woah, I was just seeing if Sythe was lying to me, holy shit he wasn’t, and… And why is this so damn hot?” After a look of disbelief, he begins teasing the rows of nipples under your main pair with renewed vigor… You honestly didn’t even know you had those, but as you start to feel the twinge start to grow by his teasing, you’re sorta glad you do. As he continues his massage of all your nipples, your hand subconsciencly slides down from his back to the waistband of his trunks, and gives it a slight tug.   
“OH, uh... how far do you want to take this tonight?”  
You don’t really know, you don’t know how far he’s willing to go, you hoped he will go as far as you and your body wanted.   
“I don’t know, but c-can you do other things, with your mouth I mean?”  
“Yeah I can, just lay back for me.” He gently guides you down onto your back while keeping close contact with you. As he moves down he places small kisses along your now hardened nipples. He slowly spreads open your legs, but there's still one piece of clothing on you, your panties. You can’t remember a time when you were fully naked with someone who wasn’t family, you wonder if once they’re off, he won’t want to-   
Realizing what you’re doing, you quickly help him with taking off your soaked panties, not wanting your own self doubt to stop you. As they come off, the cool air relieves your scorching folds. A clear and sticky string of fluid still connects you and the panties together. He takes the wet underwear and brings it up to his nose and gives them a deep inhale, you give him a quizzical look.  
“It’s a guy thing.”   
He begins to drop his head down between your legs.  
You close your eyes as you feel the heat of his face between your thighs, you feel his hot breath against your furry bits…You hear him whisper under his breath. “Now where is the...?”  
You lay there waiting for it, you haven’t been noticing it, but your tail is beating back and forth rapidly, a hand gently grabs the base of your tail. “WhaAH!?” The moment his tongue hits your folds, you release high pitched yip.   
“Found it.” Whatever he found, it was quickly increasing the intensity of the twinge in your loins.   
“OH GODS!” His slimy tongue, so hot, so strong so, so, so amazing. You can't help but squirm every time his tongue glides through your pink folds. You feel your claws rip into the bed sheets as his tongue passes over your nub. Every few moments he stops his licking and suckles on your clit, the twinge in your loins grows stronger. As the twinge starts to peak as his tongue reaches deep into your folds, you feel an uncontrollable instinct start to manifest in the back of your mouth.   
You howl as loud as you can as your body begins to shake and quiver. The pleasure is too much, white begins to take your vision as everything begins to fade… After laying back for more than a few minutes feeling the afterglow consume your furry body, your loud panting is all you can hear, you feel dizzy as the spots fade from your vision. You think that would take care of the twinge, but you could tell that it would be back, not that you really mind anymore. As all your senses begin to return, you feel frantic tapping on your legs, looking down to see that you had leg locked Red’s face into your private bits. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I-I don’t know what overtook me, I-I-I.”   
He ungraciously puts his fingers on your muzzle.   
Panting, he wipes away a ton of fur from around his mouth and chin hair and coughs out a hair chunk or two. ”Hey hey, -akhem-, hey it’s alright.” Some blood leaks out of his nose, he doesn’t look alright, in fact he looks a bit freaked out. “Nothing I can’t handle.” Some blood makes it down to his lips. “Just try not to howl anymore, I don’t want Rose to come turn me into a chicken.”  
“Red, your nose.” That needs to be cleaned up.  
“Huh, oh, where'd I put that sock?” You don’t think he’ll mind if you just...  
“Nevermind the sock, here.” You lick his lips and up to the tip of his nose. It tastes coppery.   
“Oh, heh heh heh, I hope you don’t have a taste for humans now, well I guess in this way it’s fine.” He gives you a lustful kiss, this one makes you feel… Warmer than before. His tongue begins to passionately massage yours. And with his tongue rubbing the flatter edges of yours, the twinge returns… And it’s a lot worse than last time, so much worse, it spreads fast through the very core of your body. You realize a tongue definitely won’t be enough, a tongue can’t reach where it’s starting to ache, and you wonder if this is what heat feels like. You know what you need, but you’re not completely sure if he’d-...   
You feel his hands start to grope your butt. You think he’d probably take care of it.  
You break your kiss with a loud pop, your tongue sliding out of his smaller mouth all the while. “Red, Red please, I-I need you inside me.”  
You see a flash of green in his eyes. “Are... are you sure?”  
“YES! PLEASE!”  
“Hold on, hold on one second.” He proceeds to take a dagger off the bed table and slightly poke himself in the arm, causing him to wince. “Just had to check this wasn’t ano-.”  
You can’t take the teasing, you pounce on him hard, his dagger falls back onto the table. “Red please, it’s starting to hurt.” You begin to grind your hips on him. “... Please make this twinge go away!” You feel something hard pulsing underneath his shorts, excitement overtakes your body as you make the realization of what that actually is. “Oh my gosh, is that your, your...?”  
“Yeah, and for you, anything.” He takes a deep breath and slides his trunks down a little, finally exposing his member. It looks so much better than anything in a textbook. His head just peeking past his veiny foreskin, his head is completely covered in a shiny and clear fluid, it smells like desire itself is manifesting before you. Your heart’s s beating faster than it ever has before. “Alright, take my hand, this will hurt a little.” You slide your paw into his hand, the other is braced around the back of his neck. His other hand gropes your butt, and while keeping this intimate contact, he lifts you up unto his waist. You can feel your tail hitting his hand with your wagging. He aligns himself up to you, the tip just barely pressing your entrance, before entering he gives you one last deep romantic kiss.  
The pain is hardly noticeable thanks to your arousal, but nonetheless squeezing his hand did help with what little pain was there. Despite just the tip being inside you, you can feel that you are already being stretched out. Very slowly and stopping a few times, the rest of him makes its way inside, your wet arousal smoothening the process. Being this… Intimate with him, you wouldn’t mind doing this more often… You just hope he feels the same after tonight.   
“You okay Raine?”  
“Yeah, just… Give me a few moments, it feels full down there.” Although there was strain, it was quickly being replaced by raw and pure bliss from being filled by him.  
“H-heh I can tell, your claws, they’re in my back.”  
“OH sorry!” Your claws had dug deep into Red’s back, you hadn’t even noticed.  
“It’s alright, just a little love scratch eh.” You had to be a lot more careful, you didn’t want to scare him away, especially not with how far you’ve come.   
“Hey, tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll start slow.”   
You feel his hand gently stroke the base of your tail, it feels… Surprisingly nice, you honestly never thought he could be this gentle with anything.   
“I’m surprised you haven’t yanked my tail yet~.”  
“Mmmm, it ain’t easy, it’s hard for me to keep control when you’re this tight, but that’s a good thing trust me.” You begin to slowly nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Now relaxed, you take the opportunity to take a deep breath of his scent. He smells like your own scent at first breath. Deeper breaths show under your feminine cover lies that manly scent from the days activities, he had begun practicing with his sword and magic after the incident with the fox, you could smell his intoxicatingly rich and sweaty musk.  
After a few moments of enjoying the warm intimacy, the feeling of being stretched finally fades, you’re ready for more. You begin to slightly grind your hips against his. “R-Red, I think, I think I’m ready.”  
“Okay, -ah-if it gets too much, just say so.” And with that he squeezes your butt and wraps his hand gently around your tail. He begins a slow thrust into you. The blissful feeling of fullness is matched with the relief of his member leaving you.  
“Ahha, oh oh Gods, it’s really happening!” A slow build of ecstasy starts to hit you, if you had known it would have felt this good, then maybe you’d have approached him sooner. He places a sloppy lustful kiss on your lips, his lips squeezing and pulling on your long canine tongue, a loud and primal moan starts escapes your mouth only to be quickly muffled by his.   
“*Smeck* Raine, I know this, oh fuck, feels… Great, but try, try to keep it down a little. I don’t think think the walls are soundproof.”  
“S-sorry, I… -hnnh!-.” You really can’t help it, the slow but deep thrusts are too much for you, everytime he bottoms out you feel like you’re losing a little control over your body, like you have to sink your claws into something.   
“S-stop, please.”  
Red looks pale in the face. “What’s wrong!?”  
“This is a little overwhelming, It feels amazing, like nothing else in my life. But, it’s too much, I want to scream or bite down on something when you start thrusting.”  
A look of contemplation dons on his face. He sighs heavily at his decision. “Hold on to my back.”  
“But my claws, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I can take it, don’t worry I’ve been clawed and bitten more times than I can remember, I can definitely take it.”  
You didn’t want to hurt him, but…   
”Okay.” You wrap your arms around his back again, trying to keep your claws at bay.  
“Don’t be afraid to dig in if you have to. You ready?” You feel his hand stroke the base of your tail while the other keeps a firm grasp on your butt.  
“Y-yeah.” Once more he begins his slow and deep thrust. The sensation of being penetrated that deep quickly becomes too much for you to handle alone, you dig your claws into just the surface of his back, it alleviates some of the overwhelming pleasure. Each thrust brings a new feeling of ecstacy, you had pleasured yourself before, but nothing was quite like this. Soft smacks and moans echo in the quiet room. The twinge inside jumps every time he bottoms out, causing you to slightly twitch. You can feel the hot and wet pressure build between your loins. But after a minute or two of this deep and gentle pace, you feel the build start to slow, you know what must be done. “R-Red... ah!”  
“Hmm~?” He stops his thrusts and looks blissfully into your eyes.  
“Could you go faster? Only a little bit I mean.”  
“Yeah, I can do that… But first.” He places a deep romantic kiss on your muzzle, the kiss breaks when his hips begin to thrust once more, louder wet smacks emit into the quiet room as he increases his pace to a faster but still equally deep one. Once again the twinge begins to build, but unlike the previous pace, there is no cooldown within you. Your claws sink into his back as your loins feel like they are about to blow at any second. Every time he pulls out a little, your body instinctively tries to follow his hips, but his strong grip out your butt and tail stop you. Every time he thrusts in, your body melts further into his firm grasp. There’s no way you can hold on much longer like this, each time you can feel the heat build inside, your fur isn’t helping in this matter either. It’s all too much pleasure at once, you want it to last longer, but your body has other ideas. Every thrust causes your entire body to spasm slightly and you claws sink deeper, the pressure inside is too much. Your vision begins to go white again, you can’t howl, you can’t howl, you can’t howl.  
“I ah, I’M… AH-...” You cut your howl short as you bite down hard on something. You fade into ecstasy…   
“OW ffuuuaahh-.” Through the haze you feel his seed shoot into you, it feels… Cooler than your womb. In the haze of pleasure, you both ungracefully collapse onto the bed.  
…  
…  
...  
When you finally come out of the euphoric haze you taste blood in your mouth; you’re still biting down on his shoulder.   
Unlatching your teeth causes him to exhale in relief. Panic begins to set in, and you go to apologize only to find a finger on your muzzle.   
“You don’t need to say sorry, you didn’t want to wake everyone this side of the estate up, right?” He removes his hand and starts to rub the bite wound.  
Slight panic had begun to set in. “Are you okay?” He has to be in pain, oh no.  
“Oh I’m in paradise right now, Raine.” You feel his other hand begin to stroke your tail again, and relief starts to come back to you.   
“You’re not in pain?”  
“A little, but it’s worth it. You’re worth it.” Your tail begin wagging. “Though I will admit… This bite mark is going to be hard to explain to the others tomorrow. I don’t think my shirt will be able to cover it, ohh Rose is going to have my head.” You wonder if he doesn’t want people to know about you two?   
“Oh, what’s wrong Raine?”   
“N-nothing’s wrong.”  
“Your tail stopped and your ears are droopy, hey I’m getting good at this whole keidran mood thing.”  
That traitor. “Do you not want people to know that we’re… together? Wait, are we together?!”  
“I thought it was official when we kissed, that or when I went down on you, or when I-.”  
“I get it!! It’s not that it’s...” Oh thank you fur for shielding your cheeks from your blush. “I-it’s just that, are you okay being with us being together despite… Despite this form?”  
He looks you deep in the eyes with that confident but gentle grin… There’s white fur in his teeth. “I won’t lie, my body is sending me so many mixed signals right now. For instants, why am I cuddling and not killing the wolf that just munched on my shoulder.”   
“Sorr-.”  
“BUT, my heart is telling me this is right, weird and scandalous and probably going to kill one of us in the end, but right nonetheless.”   
“I don’t know if that makes me feel any better.”  
“I think I know what will though.” He gives you a romantic kiss as he finally pulls out of you. You feels sparks in your sensitive bits. And as his seed begins to drain out of you, so does your energy. You rest your head on his chest.  
“Is it alright if I stay here tonight? The hallways are cold.”  
“Hmm, how could I say no… Oh one sec.” For some reason he takes the dagger from the side table and throws it to the other side of the room, and it lands with a muffled clatter. “Now, time for some R&R… Hey wait a minute, that’s not a bad name for us.”   
Oh, him and his awful puns.  
But you can’t help but snicker and roll your eyes at them. “Goodnight, Red.”  
He pulls the blanket over the two of you and wraps his arms around you in a tight embrace.  
You nuzzle into the crook of his neck and wrap your hands on his sides, careful to avoid where your claws struck. “Goodnight, Raine.”

As the two couples embrace each other and drift off into dreams about their new lovers, an elderly white wolf looked on the estate in annoyance. She knew something was off, almost everyone had been “relieving themselves” throughout the day. All the adults save the prisoners had found their way into each other’s rooms. She tried to stop it, but alas, lust is one thing all races share equally, even if they didn’t want to admit it. She just hoped nothing would strike at the estate with everyone so exhausted.

Epilogue: The Next morning. 

>Be Sythe   
You wake up extremely tired, you can’t even bring yourself to open your eyes yet, especially not with how unusually warm and comfy your bed is. You take a deep breath, lavender and a very familiar feminine scent strikes your nose hard. Eyes shooting open you see Maren cuddled up to your chest. Through your tired haze, you remember the night before and…   
You decide you are going to take her somewhere nice, wolf restrictions be damned. Trace must know somewhere nice, he is the duke afte-, no wait, he lost his memory… You’ll figure something out, but in the meantime, you take another inhale of her scent; it’s absolutely divine.  
She opens up her icy eyes and smiles. “Hey.”  
“Hey.” No doubt she’s thinking about last night too.  
“So, about last night.”   
“Yeah?” Your heart starts to beat a little faster.  
“I don’t regret it.” A small bit of relief washes away any doubt you had.  
“Good, neither do I.” You plant a kiss on her cheek. “Hey, you want to go out somewhere later, like a ah, date?”  
“Yeah but, I’m pretty sure the wolf ban is still in effect.”  
“I mean, Trace is the duke, he can probably just give us a pass, at least. Or maybe turn me into a human for a bit, he has the magic.”   
That last bit gets her to grimace. “Tch, yeah it’s a good thing my ex was such a high achiever.” Wait what?  
“Wait, Trace is your ex?”  
“Yeah, did I never tell you?”   
Your exes are dating each other, that is a little awkward.  
“Oh Gods Maren, our exes are dating, if not going to marry each other.”  
“That’s… I don’t even want to think about that.” Honestly you feel the same way.  
“Oh uh, yeah I’m obviously not from around here, do you know any decent places to go in case we do go out?”  
“No I’m not from around here either, in fact this is actually only my second time in Edinmire. Oh, but I know someone who is familiar with Edinmire. Red went to the Templar academy here with Trace when they were younger, he would be the one to ask.”  
“Well we could probably have a double date if him and Raine hooked up last night.”  
“Sure if Raine actually vis-.”   
Loud and franic knocking sounds through your room nearly giving you a heart attack, you hear a girl start to yell, it’s Karen.  
“MAREN SYTHE LET ME IN LET ME IN!” How’d she know Maren would be-.  
“Sythe! Don’t just lay here, go let her in!”  
You should at least put a loincloth on first.

Across the manor, another wolf and human were waking up, or at least one of them was.

>Be [Database Error]

Pain. You are in pain.   
Quickly opening your eyes you come face to face with a bloodthirsty wolf. You go to reach for your trusty dagger, but it’s gone! An incineration spell instinctually charges in both of your hands. You get ready to light this bitch up.   
Wait, bitch? Wait, wait wait wait wait! It’s Raine! It’s Raine it’s Raine. The fire dispels and fades away. Your hands fall to your sides as you let out a tired exhale. There’s something you will have to work on right the fuck away… Instead of brutally murdering the girl you have long since fallen for, you take your shaky hands and run them through her long silver locks of hair, calming them in the process. Last night was amazing, it felt like a dream, but you were admittedly a little uncomfortable the entire time. But if she was brave enough to come to you, arms open wide, you would be brave too. You didn’t want to scare her away and you certainly didn’t want her to feel bad about her body, you wanted her to be, well, pleased at the very least. And it took every ounce of control inside you to be gentle enough for her… And not just start pounding into her right away. Moving your hand up to scratch behind her ear elicits what sounds to be a happy wolf noise from her.  
You weren’t lying last night, but somehow you still find her just as beautiful as when she is human. Maybe it’s not just a pipe dream for you, maybe in the future, there really is a chance for you two to be together.  
She opens those yellow bestial eyes as pure silence fills the room, until. “G-good morning Red.”   
“Good mornin Raine.”  
A look of surprise covers her face, adorned with her ears standing up straight as you feel her paws move along your body down to your-.“Oh by the Gods we’re naked aren’t we!?” She covers her eyes and hides her face with her long hair, and holy shit you love it when she does that.  
You can’t help yourself. “Yep, we’re wearing nothing but this blanket and each other~.”  
She peaks one eye from behind her hair. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”  
You part her hair to get a better view of her face. “Yeah, aren’t you?”  
“... This is nice, but it’s a little embarrassing.”  
“Really? We did kinda mess around last night, but uhhh, if it would make you feel better we can get dressed.”  
“Oh no no I mean, well maybe in a few minutes, I never really cuddled with anyone this close before, or at all really…”   
Yep, you are going to cuddle the shit out of this poor wolf girl.   
“If it would make you more comfortable, I can try turning back to a human.” A surprising amount of objection makes itself known in your mind. Also, couldn’t turning back into a human make her pregnant? Not that you minded the idea of having a family with Raine, but it would probably be a bad idea to throw that weight onto her shoulders.  
“Ehh, I’d wait for a couple of days before doing that, I did kinda cum inside you last night, I don’t really want to pull a Euchre just yet.”   
“What are you? NOOO, you are not calling it that mister!” Her ears and tail are in ‘attack position.’  
“I know I know I’m not being serious…” You enjoyed her being flustered far more than you should. You knew something else that would definitely make her flustered, it was also something you wanted an answer to for a long time now. “Hey Raine, remember what I asked you way back at the river?”  
Her eyes retreat behind her hair again, but you can see a small smile on her muzzle. “Of course. B-but can you ask me again?”  
You both know the answer, it’s just a romantic formality at this point, not that you mind. “Do you want to go do something together?”  
Her smile becomes bigger across her muzzle, you’re sure you also have the biggest dumbass grin on your face as well. “I think I’d like that very much.”  
You can’t contain your joy. “YES, alright I know this great restaurant Trace and I used to go to when we wer-.”  
The door slams open, and Rose gracefully walks through the door frame, your entire body goes cold, this is it for you it seems. Somehow she keeps her composure despite walking in on… You and Raine. “Raine I need you to get dressed and come with me.” You feel your heart skip a beat as she glares daggers at you. “And you need to get dressed go down to the dinning hall, Trace needs your help with some unwanted guests.”  
“... What unwanted guests?”

(Twokinds and all the characters in this story © Thomas Fischbach)

Alright boyos and grills, time for a backstory on this shitstorm of a fic. I originally started this fic back in early December 2018, aka a LONG ASS TIME AGO, the first few pages were originally in greentext format. Then I realized that greentext wasn’t a good idea for a story of this size. Then I realized trying to write ”The Ballad Of Gay Brutus” and this fic at the same time was a bad idea, so I put it off until I finished the “TBOGB” in February 2019, but then college started to consume all my available writing time, so I put it off till May. One funny thing about this story, I didn’t even know who to pair Raine with at the start, just that her and Maren were going to visit their guys of choice at night, (really prepared and thought out I know) so I went down the more canonical route and paired Raine with Red (at the time I didn’t even ship these two,) this fic took SO long that as I was writing, an arc with these two actually started (thanks Tom). I wanted to put the fic on pause and wait until the arc finished to see if there was any major relationship developments between R&R, but then I realized that would take a few months at best. I also wrote another fic while this one was on hiatus so there is an immediate skill improvement somewhere in here. But I’m glad this fic is over even if I had fun writing it, but it’s time to move onto greater things. And always remember “WAS THAT YOUR TONGUE!?” - Raine  
-Aimbot.exe

1:Thank you Mandag (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/mandag/) for your guidance and editing, you’re a peach.  
2:For the future “Have you tried asking politely?” takes place the day/morning after this fic, so if you’re wondering what’s going on in the Estate and why everyone was that horny, you might want to read this fic (I will be writing it alongside TCAD). “Gilded Eyes” is still far off in the future, and the remastered “Ballad of Gay Brutus” is even further. Also depending on how well/poorly :> this is received I might make a sequel to this fic with the double date idea.  
3:Stay tuned more minor content on the way.


End file.
